


Playing with the Enemy

by dancewaterdance



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Found Family, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancewaterdance/pseuds/dancewaterdance
Summary: Demyx is given the easy job of causing as much chaos as possible for a certain Restoration Committee. Unfortunately he gets a little distracted messing with a gunblade wielding hero.DemyxXLeon oneshot that blew up into something more.
Relationships: Demyx/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Playing with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> A DemLeon kissing prompt one-shot that ended up being 2000 words. Figured I'd turn it into an actual fic. Only Demyx and Leon show up in the first chapter, but chapters with the other committee members are already planned. None of the additional tags apply to the first chapter!

Demyx had his orders, stick to the shadows, but play dirty. Don’t let the somebodies defenses get built up so quickly. Stall and cause hiccups wherever he could. The Superior still needed easy access to Hollow Bastion. If their computerized defense system got up in running it would make things  _ difficult _ .

Demyx had already gone through the standard list of annoyances. Misplaced tools, unplugged machines, “leaky roofs” that just happened to leak onto blueprints. He was starting to get bored of it. Even if it was clearly working and getting under the restoration members skin. Demyx had heard the black haired girl complain about ghosts. While the old geezer was fine with blaming everyone that wasn’t him.

Today he wanted to try something different. Demyx glances down through the twisted nest of pipes to his target for the day. The leader of the committee, a brown haired man by the name of Leon. Demyx idly swings his legs through the open air. He didn’t know what he was going to do to mess with Leon yet. But in his mind there were plenty of options.

Leon had broken off from the ram shack town and seemed to just be idly clearing out heartless. Demyx would usually leave the guy be. The heartless would eventually respawn on their own. He didn’t see the point in hindering something that was pointless to begin with. But for some reason today Leon seemed to be fighting his way towards the castle. Now that was something Demyx had to stall. If they were able to connect the crappy computer in the wizard’s house to the huge computer in the castle their defense system would be up and running in no time.

Demyx stands and lets a shadow portal take him down to the level Leon was on. The twisted maze of pipes left plenty of shadows for him to hide in. As Demyx arrives Leon seems to be finishing up the last few heartless in the area. He leans his blade against the ground while catching his breath. Demyx can’t help but notice this man was attractive even if he clearly was a stick in the mud. It gives Demyx an idea of how to mess with him and he smirks.

Leon wipes sweat from his brow before looking around. His instincts were telling him he was being watched. The feeling would come and go often, but he had never been able to find who was triggering it. The heartless were gone.  _ What could be left? And why wasn’t it attacking? _

Leon decides he’s tired of playing the mouse in this game. He starts walking on, gunblade steady in his hand. He would set a trap and become the hunter. Finally catch those eyes once and for all.

Demyx doesn’t notice the change in Leon’s demeanor. He just rolls his eyes when he sees Leon resume walking. Demyx was supposed to stop him from entering the castle and this maze of pipes was the perfect way to do it. He directs a few more heartless to spawn in Leon’s path. It wouldn’t be hard to get turned around after so many fights. Demyx would just lead Leon in a giant circle.

The feeling of eyes on him never changes, but no matter what turn he takes Leon can never catch sight of the person trailing him. Heartless appear and Leon takes them out with ease, but still the eyes follow.  _ Were they waiting for him to do something? Did they know he was onto them? _

Leon decides to go through with his plan anyway. Up ahead was a small fork in the road that eventually reconnected. The left road went higher up than the right path. Hopefully his tail wouldn’t know about the secret jump to the second path. If Leon acted quickly he could jump up and hide long enough to finally see his tail walk by.

Demyx was starting to get bored, but worst of all he was starting to get  _ tired _ . Walking through all these pipes wasn’t fun anymore. So he had started portalling a little ahead whenever Leon paused to fight. Leon would beat the heartless and start down a path. Demyx would portal ahead and direct the next group of heartless. As far as he could tell they were wandering aimlessly through the pipes at this point.

Demyx watches Leon beat the last heartless and portals a little ways ahead again. Then he waits. And waits. . . and waits?!  _ Man what kind of heartless has Gunboy stuck for this long? _ Demyx sighs before standing.  _ It would be so boring if they ate the hot one. Why couldn’t the old man go first? _

He portal’s up into the pipes, hoping to see the flash of Leon’s gun in the distance. There was no sign of it. The sound of fighting was also missing. Did Leon really get taken out that quickly? Demyx hadn’t exactly been summoning the strongest heartless in existence. He starts walking along the pipes scanning the ground for any signs of the human. If he had a heart it would be pounding in his chest with worry of finding blood first. But he had no heart. At most Demyx could feel disappointment that his entertainment might be gone.

Leon sat in his hiding spot for a while. A few times he mistook his own pounding heartbeat for the sound of footsteps. The longer he waited the more likely it became that his tail was onto him and also waiting. If so this had become a waiting game.  _ Who would move first? And what would he do if his tail just left? Would he even be able to tell? How many hours would Leon be stuck sitting here? _

Leon was about to call it quits. The crouching was making his muscles stiff and the sweat from all the fighting was making his shirt cling to him in an uncomfortable way. If his tail was still around it would probably follow him home anyway. But leading an unknown entity back to home base could be dangerous. He should face it here and now in the deserted section of the city.

The debate in his mind is put on hold as something catches his eye. A shadow was moving and Leon tenses waiting for the heartless to form from it. But no that shadow wasn’t from something in the ground it was on the pipes  _ above _ him.  _ His tail had been following him from above the whole time! _ Leon slowly moves to stand in his hiding spot. Fighting opponents head on was how he preferred to do things anyway.

Demyx spots Leon just as he’s standing up. Any “memories” of relief he would have felt quickly leave when he realizes Leon is jumping up  _ towards _ him.  _ Time to go! _ Demyx portals just as Leon’s feet land on the pipe.

Leon lands in a fighting stance sword drawn. He frowns when he realizes the figure has vanished. “I know you’re there. For once just come out and fight me!”

“Woah, woah dude. Who said anything about me fighting you?”

The voice comes from a different pipe and Leon is quick to turn towards it. At least he now knew what his opponent sounded like, young and male.

“Why else would you be trailing me all morning?”

“Maybe I was just enjoying the view.”

Such a comment would have thrown off a less experienced warrior. Luckily it didn’t faze him. “Cute, but no one shadows a person for two hours unless they want something.”

“They could if they were  _ really _ bored.” Leon jumps as the voice comes from a different location. But how did he miss him moving? Leon was starting to get the feeling his opponent wasn’t exactly normal.

“So you must have been pretty bored today to follow me.” It made Leon wonder what this guy was usually doing. Maybe there was some truth behind Yuffie’s “ghost boy”.

Leon shivers as the voice seems to come from directly over his shoulder. “What can I say? It was a really good view.” Leon spins, slashing out with his blade only to hit open air.  _ How fast was this guy? Why couldn’t Leon track him moving? _

Demyx’s slightly off laugh echoes against the pipes. Leon’s confusion was entertaining to say the least. He made a note to play with Leon more often. But for now he should probably leave with a warning. If they did fight Demyx would win and Leon needed to know that.

Demyx sends a blast of water towards Leon’s feet. Leon tilts his sword to block what he assumes is an oncoming attack, but there’s not much a blade can do to stop rushing water. The water hits his legs knocking him off balance. Leon tries to right himself, but it proves impossible on the now wet pipe.

Leon felt his stomach drop the moment he knew he was going to fall. He was going to fall and possibly die because of a water balloon. He could already hear Cloud laughing over his flattened corpse.

His gunblade knocks against multiple pipes on it’s way to the ground floor. Leon watches it fall with confusion.  _ Why wasn’t he following it? _ That’s when Leon notices a cool weight pressing against his back and holding onto his front.

“Careful now, you might fall!”

Leon glares trying to look over his shoulder at the person who had him pinned.  _ How dare they pull a fast one on him like that! _ Not only had they bested him in the brief fight they had. But they also had the audacity to “save” him.

“Let me go and I  _ might _ not fill your head with bullets.” Leon catches a glimpse of black and golden before it’s once again all out of view. The arms holding his front don’t give him many hints either. They’re covered in black sleeves and gloves.

“And here I was playing nice.” The voice whispers practically in his ear. Leon can feel something cool against his earlobe. A mouth?

“If that was your attempt at “nice” you’re not very good at it.” He says in a cold tone. The body behind him tenses and Leon realizes he probably hit a nerve with that one.

Demyx really was trying to play nice. He was bored but he wasn’t trying to  _ hurt _ Leon. Demyx had just been messing around. He had thought by now he had gotten a pretty good handle on what humans saw as “fun”. Making chase and saying “I got you!” seemed to be a pretty simple game they enjoyed. Leon was the one that hid first after all. But maybe Leon was just different? He didn’t seem to like to lose after all.

“I guess I’ll have to try and work on that for next time.” Maybe Leon would enjoy a different human game?

_ Next time? _ “There’s no next time punk. I turn around and you’re dead!” Even if Leon wasn’t in a position to kill a magical being with his bare hands. He still didn’t want said magical being thinking it could come around whenever it wanted.

“Guess I’ll just have to be gone by the time that happens.” Demyx leans in to leave a feather light kiss against the only part of Leon’s face he could currently reach, that strong jawline of his. Leon couldn’t be more confused about the affectionate gesture. None of this had appeared to be going in that direction to him. It must be an attempt to get into his head.

The kiss leaves at the same time the pressure pinning him lets go. Leon turns only getting a flash of glowing teal before the darkness cloud? shrinks and fades into nothing. Leon is quick to brush himself off and climb back down towards his weapon. He gets the feeling he just crossed paths with something new and incredibly dangerous. Leon picks up his blade and starts his long walk back to town. This was something the others needed to know about, give or take a few details.

Demyx finds himself once again sitting on a pipe, legs swinging in the air, as he watches a head of brown hair fade into the distance.  _ Now that’s what he calls a successful mission! _ He had some fun and was able to keep a nosy hero out of their business. Sure he technically broke the “no human contact” rule, but technically he hadn’t been  _ seen _ by a somebody. He would leave the specifics out of his report anyway. Saix was used to it by now.

One thing Demyx did look forward to was how Leon was planning to explain this “adventure” to the others that night.  _ Now that I have to see! _ Demyx’s haunting laugh echoes across the ruined building as he finally portals off world.

Far below Leon shivers. He now knew who or more accurately  _ what _ made those sounds that traveled on the wind and it wasn’t a heartless.

**Author's Note:**

> I know DemLeon is a rarepair so thanks for checking out my fic! Posting of the next chapter is on a date tbd. But kudos and likes will make that day come much faster! And Bookmarks will tell you when that day comes! But none of those things are required I just appreciate you taking time to read my fic!


End file.
